My Opponent, My Possession
by kynigos
Summary: She is a worthy opponent; his equal. Caius would not tolerate a man who sounds exactly like him take away his possession. -Kain x Lightning x Caius-


**'My Opponent, My Possession'**

_— murasaki no chou_

Summary: She is a worthy opponent; his equal. Caius would not tolerate a man who sounds exactly like him take away his possession.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ and _Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy_; they rightfully belong to Square Enix.

* * *

He didn't know why, but the sight before him unsettled him.

Under the pale moonlight in the clear dark sky, two bodies parried with their respective weapons intensely, each of their movement was precise, well-calculated and fluid. There wasn't any hint of hesitation in them: they dodge, attack and block when needed. While they performed the majestic art of fighting with sweat-covered bodies, their blades sang their glorious song, cutting through the silence of the night. Every collision brought about a harmonious melody into the air.

A warrior with a feminine build was clad in silver and gold Valkyrie-like suit of armour; a shield adorning her right arm. The warrior also has thigh-high armour boots, and over her left leg was a long sash made of white feathers. On her breastplate, there lies an image of a golden bird, presumably on the same location where her l'Cie brand had previously been. Etro's script decorated the warrior's shield and it could also be found on the hilt below the edge of her gunblade, which appeared like a traditional sword.

She swiftly raised her gunblade, blocking the attack her companion made; the sound of clashing metals resonating in the cool, night air. A frown, that appeared so frequently on her angelic face, made its way to her lips. A mixture of frustration and excitement painted her visage, eyebrows meeting with a crease on her forehead and cold, light-blue eyes—which seemed darker with the lack of brightness—narrowed into slits, ever-so-slightly. A lone trail of sweat emerging from the warrior's forehead traced the side of her cheeks, finally reaching the chin before dripping onto the ground with little to no sound.

Meanwhile, her companion swung his spear high in the air, launching an attack; his long, blonde hair flowing behind him. He jumped a couple of feet away from his opponent when the female warrior decided to cast Ruinga.

The man smirked in amusement underneath his dragon-shaped helmet that seemed to obscure most of his face. A quiet compliment escaped his lips which had most likely been missed by his competitor; she would have retorted sharply if she had heard it.

The male combatant could feel the lingering sweat all over his body. It wouldn't come a surprise to anyone that the man was sweating profusely what with his dark-purple and blue full body armour. Sharp spikes extended out of his armour on his shoulders, elbows and calves which gave a draconian look, complimenting his dragon-shaped helmet.

Both were still for a few moments; the chilly evening breeze brushing past them, swaying the trees and carrying fallen leaves with it. The two warriors scrutinised each other, carefully analysing their next movements. One careless move could mean the end for them; both were equally dangerous in the field of battle.

After several tensed moments, the two combatants commenced another battle, their bodies blurring from their impressive speed; feet nearly hovering above the ground. Two blades met once more, creating beautiful sparks between their wielders.

If anyone was speculating this incredible battle, they would be confounded beyond belief by how gracious they seemed—however, not to one man named Caius Ballad. There was something... aggravating about seeing the duo—which he earlier recognised as Lightning and Kain Highwind—having a friendly match. Perhaps it was because he wasn't the one Lightning was sparring with? No, that couldn't be it; surely, it couldn't be. So what if she decided to battle another? It wasn't as if he owned her.

However, Farron was his rival—almost his equal, an opponent worthy of his time. Undeniable, Caius would not tolerate a man who sounds exactly like him take away his possession, even if the woman in question wasn't aware of it.

* * *

A/N: This is my first _Final Fantasy_ fan fiction. ^^ This is the prologue, hence why it's short (I tried making it longer, but it just ended up looking messy. XD)

Please review. ConCrits are welcome. :)


End file.
